


The Caged Heart [Loki x Reader x Captain America]

by Monitored



Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers - Freeform, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Marvel Universe, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monitored/pseuds/Monitored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A last minute choice by Nick Fury to add you to the Avengers team, you're eager to prove your worth to him and the team - and you do so by designating yourself to be the one to provide the prisoner (Loki) his daily meals, with your phasing abilities.<br/>He tests both your patience and sanity with your continued visits, while you drain both with your continued attempts at getting closer to one of your team members ... who just can't seem to grasp your advances. Noticing your failed attempt with a little more than harmless jealously, Loki offers himself as a replacement for the Captain, but naturally, you're a little hesitant to accept ... your heart splitting in two places, both of which you feel you have no sanction in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki of Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting Loki, of Asgard. Burdened with glorious purpose.
> 
> To all my Boundless readers, sorry I took so long! I hope you'll love this as much as my other works, and I'll try hard to start uploading more often. Life's been kind of hectic. Enjoy!

“You’re sure about this?” Thor asked, brows pinched as his hand hovered over the pad to open the door to the room where the hostile was being held.

Swallowing, you nodded, standing firm in your decision. Hands clenched in a mild fist, you exhaled. “Yeah.”

Being a whim decision on Fury’s part to make you an addition to the team, you’d been eager to make yourself useful. Unable to provide brute force like the rest of the team, it was no secret that they had all been more than skeptical about Fury’s decision. But you were ready to prove that he was right in bringing you onboard. And this was just the way to do it.

This guy – _whoever_ he was, had succeeded in putting Earth’s mightiest heroes on edge. And while you more than a little cautious about being in the same room with him for any extended period of time, you were willing to risk your safety if it meant gaining their respect as a reward.

But when feeling the god’s hand clasp your shoulder, gaining your divided attention, you felt a surge of determination. Meeting his soft smile with your own, you nodded again, trying to reassure him.

The door opened a moment later, allowing your entry. You entered with a raised chin, not wanting to show the enemy weakness, but when seeing him, your poker face faded into one of awe when the man turned around.

The first thing to make contact was his eyes, intense, deadly, and peculiarly curious green orbs. They skittered over you but an instant, but causes an electric wave to surge through you, making your body tense and your pace slow, your breath catching in your lungs. As Thor walked ahead of you, you watched as he paused a moment, turning towards you both, but eyes remaining on you, brows giving way to a slight arch. Again you swallowed, though this time it was doubt rather than reassuring confidence.

His features were striking, like they had been picked by the grace of gods themselves. Such a stern expression, still managing grace in its composure. Slowly he began to stalk again as he watched you, walking from each end of the cage he was confined in, his movements sensual, yet lethal, like the sway of a cobra.

“(Y/N)?” Thor called, again snapping out of your thoughts.

Lashes fluttering as your gaze snapped to a concerned avenger, you cleared your throat, straightening your posture. Thor frowned, looking over your body language. You shook your head, getting to him before he could regret his decision in backing you on yours. Turning, you went to the table housing the prisoner’s meal, taking the tray in your now slightly trembling hands.

Turning back around, you stood in front of the steps leading to the cage, making the man stop and turn from his pacing once again, his hands clasped behind his waist. Nodding towards Thor, you held your gaze to his green one, whose seemed rather amused in their curiosity.

“The _minute_ you feel unsafe, don’t hesitate to get out of there. You are only required to deliver his meals. Nothing more.”

“I got it,” you insisted with half a nod, more so trying to reassure yourself than anything else.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he said, his eyes meeting the man’s, whose glanced to him in uncertainty.

He took a step back when you approached the glass, watching with wonder at what took place next. Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes when reaching the cage. You took another step, your foot meeting the reinforced glass, and phasing through. Your body soon followed, the tray of food coming with you from the contact until you were safely on the other side, confined with the not so safe prisoner. You opened your eyes to his astonished gaze, his chin raised in wonder, trying to comprehend the magic that had just taken place. A moment of silence passed between you, the air thick with the endless possibilities of what would happen next.

“I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of meeting _you_ …” he said, his eyes flickering over your body.

“(Y/N),” you introduced, trying to keep your voice steady.

“Loki,” he immediately replied, smiling – and a brilliant smile it was. “Of Asgard. A pleasure.” Glancing towards the tray in your hand, and then to the god keeping watch, his smile widened as he took a step towards you, watching Thor frown in uneasiness, his gaze hardening. “So, they’ve assigned _you_ with the task of providing me with my meals …”

“Actually … I volunteered,” you corrected.

“ _Oh?_ Rather brave of you. And if I were to …” Another step forward. “Decide to kill you? My brother wouldn’t be able to save you without the risk of releasing _me_ in the process.”

“I’m capable enough,” you insisted, brows furrowing in an attempt to rid yourself of your self-doubt.

But not even a half second later, the tray had been knocked to the floor with Loki’s sudden advancement. Flinching when his baled fist slammed against the glass behind you, you whimpered as you found yourself pinned against it, his free hand hovering over your exposed neck, threatening to clasp around it.

“(Y/N)!” Thor shouted in alarm.

“ _Are you?_ ” he challenged in a sneer, inching closer still, your eyes wide and locked on his narrowed green ones as your chest heaved.

“Loki, that’s enough!” Thor warned.

“I could have ended your life just now if I pleased. You’d be gone without a second thought.”

“ _Loki!_ ” bellowed Thor.

“Argh!” you shouted, closing your eyes and shoving against him in a fit of fear, pushing yourself through the glass and tumbling back off the stairs.

Darting in front of you, Thor caught you in his arms, holding you close to him and preventing you from hitting the ground. Looking up at Loki with wide and tearing eyes, your immediate sense of fear faded a bit when seeing his expression – dark yet … hurting?

“(Y/N), are you alright? This was a mistake,” Thor said, his tone harsh and resentful. “Loki cannot be trusted. We’ll figure something else ou-“

“No!” you shouted, getting to your feet and pushing your hand against his armored chest. You weren’t going to allow yourself to be spooked to easily. You weren’t going to give up. “No. It’s okay... He just surprised me. It’s fine.” Again, Loki began pacing the cage like a panther eying its prey, a smirk returning to his lips. “I’m fine.”


	2. Regrouping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your head back in the game after your slip up with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone forever. Don't hate me!!

Staring at the live security footage, you frowned, watching Loki sit still on the floor, long legs crossed, hands folded in is lap, content, as if he was right where he wanted to be. You scowled at the sight, feeling the burn of embarrassment the longer you looked at him. You couldn’t believe you had been foolish enough to let your guard down. Or what’s more – not put a decent one up.

You should have known better than to assume your safety based on the company of your chaperone. And on top of that, assume your own capabilities against someone that they had such high security on. Confidence was one thing. Stupidity was another. And on your first job, you’d managed to showcase the latter in abundance.

You groaned.

“It wasn’t _that_ bad,” came the slightly graveled voice of Natasha as she stepped into the room, arms crossed as she leaned back against the wall beside the open door with her signature grin.

She was a pretty good liar – one of the best you knew. But you both knew you had bitten off too much too fast.

“I’m almost wondering if Fury let me make a fool of myself to humble me,” you scoffed.

“Did it work?” Natasha mocked, stepped forward to join you in a seat beside you.

You rolled your eyes, looking back at the screen, watching the way Loki’s lips curled into a shit-eating grin as his foot swayed from side to side.

“Made me want to ring his neck a little more,” you said innocently, making Natasha scoff.

“You’re not the only one. The rest of us are just as riled up that he put his hands on you,” she assured with a slow nod before shooting a glance at you. “ _All_ of us,” she emphasized.

You gave her a suggestive look, searching her expression before your shoulders slumped.

“How long?”

“Oh honey. I’m pretty sure everyone knows but the sap himself,” Natasha cooed, giving you a teasing pat on the back. “Well. Maybe not Bruce. He’s almost just as hopeless. And Thor is well … Thor.”

“Great,” you grumbled.

“I think it’s cute, really. It’s about time Cap got out there. It’s only been what, 70 years?”

“Funny,” you scoffed.

“I think you’d be cute together. But I think taking on something like Loki for your first mission may be a bit much if you’re trying to impress him,” Natasha tried to reason. “No one would blame you if –“

“No!” you barked, cutting her off, your face flushing immediately after. “Sorry … But no. I took this mission. I’m going to see it through. Impression or not.”

Natasha gave an understand nod, her grin creeping back up on her lips. “You two might have more in common than you think,” she noted with a soft chuckle.

“I wish,” you grumbled.

“(Y/N)!” came the sudden and frantic voice of the captain himself, rushing in through the open door of the room, startling you and amusing Natasha.

“Yes!” you instinctively shouted in response, shooting up from your chair with precise posture, much resembling a soldier being called by their lieutenant.

“Are you alright? I heard he put your hands on you. Is that true?” he demanded, making you melt just a little bit.

_Okay. A lot._

_And what are you going to do if he did, Steve? Send him to his room?_ You asked to yourself, unable to help finding his tone of voice funny.

“Oh, _relax_ , boy scout. She’s an avenger. She can take a little man handling,” Natasha argued, winking at you before turning around to greet the soldier himself. “See? Not a scratch on her.”

But Steve was fuming, and some part in you – okay, every part in you – was wishing that is was for you and you alone rather than his upbringing telling him everything wrong with a man putting their hands on a woman unless it was to hold them. But hell. Knowing Steve, he may even question that.

“When I get my hands on him –“

“No!” you blurted out, not wanting Steve to get involved in your problems. You blushed again when his hands lowered in question, his gaze softening to meet yours. “I mean … Natasha’s right. I’m fine. I just … wasn’t being as careful as I should have. I can handle myself. Really.”

You glanced back to the security footage of Loki, who seemed to be looking up at the camera with that same grin.

_At you._

“I’ve got this.”

Steve sighed, holding a concerned, though proud smile. He glanced at Natasha, who gave a confident nod in your direction, and Steve dropped his argument.

“I guess sometimes I forget that you’re more than just a pretty face,” Steve admitted aloud without thinking, making both your brows rise in surprise at the less than hidden compliment. The realization hit Steve hard – as did his blush. “I-I mean … not like … you know, l-like Natasha!” Now it was her turn to raise her brows, her arms folding over her chest. Steve grew a few shades darker, still trying to salvage the blunder. “Not that I’m … I …”

“ _Thank you_ ,” you interrupted, stopping him from shoving his other foot down his throat.

He cleared it instead, nodded with thanks and exhaling in a sharp huff, his hands finding his hips as he glanced between you both.

“Right. Well. I’ll … go reassure Fury you’re alright,” he said, giving a farewell nod and ducking out of the room.

Natasha turned to you with an arched brow and a cocky smirk. “You might be farther along than you –“

“Shut it,” you snapped with a roll of your eyes, looking back to the monitor, which was housing a very unimpressed Loki. Brow arched and lips resembling something that read “really?”. Scoffing with disgust, you reached over to turn off the monitor before going to eit the room yourself.


	3. UPDATES SOON.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient! And asking me about my stories! I really appreciate it to know that you guys still want more. <3

Good news guys! So the reason I haven't been posting much is because I'm about to move back home! (Was living with my now ex boyfriend) So once I move back home (Middle of May), I'll finally be able to update/finish my stories. So just hang on a little longer! When I move, I'll also reveal the project I've been working on!


	4. I'm here. I'm writing.

I know it's been ages and I'm sorry. I've read and appreciated every message I've gotten from you guys, and I'm returning. Recent noreasters gave me a lot if time to think, and I think I have some ideas for where I want these stories to go again. So stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned and feel free to comment!


End file.
